Unconfessed Friendship
by recognizer of unrecognaziable
Summary: Hi guys! Welcome to my first story! I hope you like it. Took me a lot of courage to sent it! Please rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a nice shinig -and possibly the first and the last shining day for another six moths- on Skyrim. And all people and animals make sure they have taking in as much as possible... well most of people. A boy could not be more than ten years old, walking on the dark part of the Solitude on the road, which guide him in the thick forest with his dog. The boy is wearing nice white tunic made by from the best Syber Cat post and his black a pointy end boots pulished perfectly, you can actually see your reflection. His face epitome of innocent and beauty; His heart shaped face and his smooth soft features were too perfect to be true even for a Breton. He has short curly hair as dark as abony, his skin looking softer and smoother than snow itself. His somehow chubby cheeks were like spring pink mountain flowers, his full, small lips are rosy pink just like his cheeks. But the most striking part of his face was the eyes. They were almond shaped and big, the most vivid green you can ever see... and the most curious and mischief "and" bored look you can ever seen. His face was perfect, his clothes show his superiouty to pesents just like any other noble men's child but the look and the aura this child has Told you to this... **beign** older than you. Perheps even more than time itself. This was the common thoughts of everybody in Solitude if they ever saw the boy walking through the pat with his dog as... arguing with him?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

The air is cool despite the shinnig sun but he found it nice. Where he came from there is always the same warm temperature. Changes is nice. To be honest he was a bit sick of from his "kingdom". All the same, never change, routine... how ironic; beign a epitome of change and have such a stable world... he really talk about that with his brother and sisters. But later, right now he is just going to enjoy the morning air... and look for some actual fun. Clavicus, just like all of his brethen always interested in mortal plane and its habitants. Ever since Akatosh and others sacrificed themselves and became the very bones of this planet, creating the mortals while losing their "own" immortality – in speaking of freedom – which this new realm known from then and now on Mundus "always" felt intrigued by this realm... and its little residents. Mortals, the "residents" of this planet, suprisingly intelligent –though rarely, sometimes someone even managed the trick "them" in their own games... usually never end well for smal, smart little mortal" – curious, greedy, sinister, hungry for power and immortality and of course "worshipping" creatures. Its so nice and entertaining, playing with their minds, manupulating their actions, "breaking" their little wills... which harder and much more pleasurable than its looks. So here he is observing, searching and looking for fun... oh he and "the mutt". Of course Barbas with him too, that insufferable little pup. He tried to brush him of in the realm but the dog begged and it was so pathetic he had to take him with him. Barbas, his hound and half of his power never liked when he personally enter the realm of the mortals. He thinks he couse enough damage to mortals when he is in his realm aready not need to do it with his own presence. He never undrstand why his haund like mortal so much, to the poing he actually try to protect "them" from "him". He admit he fascinated by mortal just as mmuch as him, but never understand why the mutt "care" for them. There was so many of them, one more trait good obout mortals; even if one die there always another complate the task." Why are we even here? There is nothing at all, come on Clavicus lets go back already" the mutt whining like this for hours. Clavicus glared at him "I never said to you to come with me mutt." Barbas, already used to the Prince of Wishes's ill treatment towards him, not even flinches "Yeah, but I'am your power's half side Vile don't forget about it. And believe me even "you" can hurt in this here, especially consedering you are a "child"'s body. They generally much fragile than adults" Clavicus just scowled. The mutt didn't say anyhing afterwars just quietly fallowed him. Always fallowing and always of the Daedric Princes choose the rule alone, think sharing power with another make them weaker. Clavicus, despite one of the strongest Princes of Oblivion, is the only one had chosen an eternal company. He didn't even remember any second of his life without him. He wondered again why he chose company. He didn't want to be alone for alll eternity... at least he guessed it was the reason. He didn't even notice the men surrounded them until he bumped one of them. Impact far too much for his small body so he .Barbas helped him raise his feet and started to snarl at the men in front of him. He wasn't scared inany degree but Barbas's behavior screaming trouble. The men he bumped into smirked at him –Guess he is the leader- " Well, look what we hace here? And why a boy in such a suit wandering around so far from the city hmm?" he asked in moke kind manner. 'This is really bad'Barbas thought as he got closer to his master. Bandits. And bandists plus near a forest in almost isolated looking area plus his master in a child body equal to; Big trouble. His master can slain them with his mere thought but he was sure there must be some archers in the deep woods. And archers almost always carry some "Daedric creature" poison with them. It was like that since Mehrues tried to concuer Tamriel and caused the Oblivion Crisis. These poisons are really dangerous even such a Daedra like Clavicus himself. But he doesn't even knoow the danger hiding in the woods, he smiled at him quite innocenly yet the mad gleam in his green eyes could shadow it, if can be seen by this stupid mortals. He smiled. He has found his fun "No "sir", I'am not lost. You see, me and my hound just looking for some fun. And as for my name good sir; I'ma Clavicus. Nice too meet you" The look on some of the men's faces totally priceless. These understand his apply turned as white as sheet but those ignorant ones held their grounds. How unfortunate, for these ignorand souls. The leader shouted "Get the child He must has value" And all hell broke loose. Smart ones fled as fast as their legs carried on, some faster, but others tried deparetly catch a boy they could never catch even try forever. How is it possible a small "brat" like it has so much speed and skill? Its like he didn't even "try" to fight with them. Clavicus yawned "Come on this is borng! Don't you guys have something more? You are the most incompetent bandits I've ever seen!" He laughed at them. He laughted at his tribe! The leader, purple from enger; 'Screw the praise this boy is **will **play!" He thought, as signaling something in looking deserted woods. Little did Clavicus know archer hiding in the woods just turned his arrow at him. His skin as pale as the snow and his arrow's tip flimmed with "Daedric Creature" poison. He was bravier or more stupid than the rest of the other knowers. Bandit carefully took aim, his hands shaking slightly from anticipation and fear. Arrow flew with smooth "wwwsh" right where Clavicus's supposed heart lies. The child in disguise Daedric Lord didn't see it, but Barbas did. With a thunder like roar he shouted "Master lOOK OUT" He ran at his master full speed and just before it stab his master, he manages to push him out of the way. He manages to save him... but didn't have to save himself. Arrow ripped his left shoulder, miraculously missed his heart. His cry of agony ripped the air. Clavicus watched it with wide eyes stunned stunned expression, for the first time in his long life he was actually speechless; the mutt, his hound, his "friend" just saved him... from an arrow for him not his... from these **mortal SCUMS!**They felt the sudden changed in the boy's aura. The playfulness and mocking gone from it; It was darker, stronger, murdeous! They tried the withdraw but found their body paralayzed! The brat slowly turned to them his face scaryly blank, like silence before a storm "**You "dare" to hurt my hound! My FRİEND! Hurting a God's frind is the most unwise thing to do mortal"** his voice compeletly chanced too. It was deeper, it was ethereal. The leader managed to find his tongue and asked him with tremoring, frenetic voice " W-What the Oblivion are you? You moster!" The... thing smiled darkly at them his eyes shinnig with bloodlust and destruction of their souls "**Yeah I get that a lot. But for you stupid mortals I'M CLAVİCUS VİLE! Daedric Lord of Power, Conjuration,Wishes and Bargains!**Mortals turned almost transparent. The leader shuddered "N-n-nO!" Clavicus smiled "**Oh yes, well I need more toys anyway" **Black magic started to appear in his palms. The last thing bandits left in the world was the scream of agony... carried already in the deaf ears of the wind. Eveything is hurting, Barbas never felt such pain in his life, not even his master's punishments compared to this. He felt his consciousness staring to fade "BARBAS!" He barely recognized the his master's voice, with great effort he managed to open his eyes; Clavicus already leaned over him, his face was mask of calm and collected boy but he notice wetness of his cheeks. Were they tears? He must be hallucinating because of damn poison; There is no way Clavicus cry for "anything". He felt a hand gently patted hiis head, Clavicus in king, hushed tone "Barbas lisen to me, I'am going to pull the arrow "don't" try the struggle understand me?"He must me managed to nod because he grabbed the arrow and pulled it with one swift move. For a kid he is still quite strong. It felt like he not jut pulled off the arrow, but his entire left shoulder; every muscle, nerve and bone and then... sweet Oblivion of unconsciousness. Barbas was out cold. He protected him even it end up hurting himself. Clavicus slowly patted his hound's head again, Daedric magic create miracles but even it couldn't wipped the entire poison compeletly, when he is wake up he'll be sore all over. He slowly raised to his feet and with one move of his fingers, he and his beloved hound dissappeard en purple light.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wow! The second chapter is over! And we almost come to the end. Its really exciting to wirite here so please gentle with me XD Please rveiw for this poor newbie! Thank you in advance


	3. Chapter 3

Well that's the and! I'- cant't believe it I just completed my first fanfic story! XD Cool ha? Well please reveiw!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Barbas POV

Waking is "hard". His whole body hurting, his eyes stinging and his shoulder was on he felt like he just bathed in the lava lakes in Deathland. He slowly shook his head and tried to stand up but a sof child voice stopped him "You should no gwt up yet. You are still hurt".Even he is dead tired he somehow succesfully jumped half of his high, and consedering he "is" a big dog, that means something.

Clavicus sitting on the arm of his way to big for himself throne rocking his legs like a to be told he always like his mastter most in this form. Small horns protruding from his forehead and pointy ears but his otherwise stay the same. That make easier to work someone can be quite intimidating if chose more...manly form but the gesture, in this form at least is merely comical.A "very" strong with personality murderous six years old boy. He blinked then asked "How long I've been sleeping? Clavicus shrugged "Four human days" His eyes bulged out. He slept that much! Poison must me more powerfull than he thought. "You okay?" Clavicus nodded "You stopped the only thing that can harm me there" he said, jumped out of throne's arm and walk towards to him. He granted Barbas with a gentle pat on the head. "Now" he got confused. Since when Clavicus act like a friend to him? Or is he one of those sweet dreams of Arc'Nammoth? Daedric Prince's brows raised at this "No,Barbas you are not are quite awake –he sighed– you saved your hell of a master's who hazed you from your life" –his face take a expression like something drowning him– he said something under his breath. "What? I couldn't hera you Clavicus" He scowled and said it. Louder. "Thank you" For a moment noone spoke. One from shock other embarrestment. Did he just "thanked" him? Did he heard him right? The redness of Clavie's face told him he heard his master's words right."Well... no problem, I guess. I'm you hound after all. My job is protect you from your foolishness" He smirked at the last part. His master's face relaxed a little, he patted his head a "little more" roughly " And as much as I'd hate to admit you did well, my little hound" He spun on his heels and started to walk to the torture chamber. It looks like those who hurt him paid the praise with their souls. At least it'll keep his master occupy for some time. He couldn't resist the opportunity "You know this hurting thing reallt brought your soft sid Clavie. Maybe I should be hurt more often!" He said with giand dog smirk. The redness of his master's face was simply "so" adorable "Say that one more time and I turn you into a bacterium! He shouted. He smiled his master, despite his tough as nail attitude his a big softie in the inside "You that would be problem for both of us. Maybe I should tell every human soul and daedra you are a big teddy bear in heart" The look on master of word's face was priceless "you...you..you insufferable, cocky, worthless piace of a dog! If you try it I swear I fed Deagon's hounds with your flesh for eternity!" He shouted but he felt there was no heat behind these words. He smirked as his master "huffed" like a angered brat and flopped the stairs with cursing him in forgotten tongues. He laughted laudly this time. The Breton head maid of Clavicus, Elena smirked and shook her head "You two... you make your life misearble in everyway you know that right? He just smirked at her and went to his bed. He fell into sleep just as screams started. Clavicus just before he fell asleep whispered in his mind "Sleep well my little hound, when you wake up there will be no poison. Sleep well you are "so" going to need it..." He smiled at him mentally "No problem. I know this is your way to show your caring..." and he fell peacefull sleep. How much they argue, insult or physically hurt eac other they –in a weird way- really give a damn for each other... even if they "never" going to admit it...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

HAH! My fist story officaly come to an end. So what do you think? I hope you liked it. I did. Anyway please reveiw :D


End file.
